Transcript:Paradoxical Parable/7
CelestOrion *From elsewhere amongst that which is Sonic Paradox, Celest is seen strolling through the threads, not really paying any attention to the likes of those who house themselves there, for the region he was in was most certainly filled with lowlifes and trolls that wreak havoc on those who are not amongst their kind. He quickened his pace past a couple of 'decent' looking ones, but he knew deep down they were just like the rest as he made his way to a much safer, more comfortable zone of the site, the No Homer's Club, but upon arrival, noticed a distinctly large void/hole there, along with some fellow animators and admins.* "Hey, guys, 'sup?" Celest asked, before looking back at the gaping void. It seemed as if it were expanding. "Mind filling me in on the news?" Gamebuddy GameBuddy blinked heavily at the stench of a BoozermaN burp and finally came to his senses just in time to see Celest meander up to their ever growing group. "Mind filling me in on the news?" Celest said. "Well, there's this big hole thing," Gamebuddy began, "and nasty candy leading to it and the noobs are-OH MY GOD HOLY CRAP THERE'S ONE RIGHT THERE!!" Unfortunately a stray noob had ignored BoozermaN's scathing rebuke and had at that moment leaped from a closed topic towards our group of ragtag heroes. Fortunately, GameBuddy's microphone was still on full volume and in his hand and his emotional outburst caused a tremendous amount of feedback, blasting sound waves toward the noob, causing his internal organs to vibrate and explode, showering the group in his fleshy, red innards. The-Real-Iceman Iceman: wicked, but any idea how to close that hole? It seems it gets bigger every second. Boz: Say Boozer; you're scary enough, why won't you just but up a sign that says keep out Chio: i'm pretty sure that's just as helpful as putting up a dormat Boozer: Why do you guys keep talking about the proplem? Instead of actually trying to resolve it Stasis: Well, why won't you offer any help? Boozer: Pfft... yeah right Iceman: okay this back and forth conversations are getting annoying; i feel like i'm at a tennis match (ba dum tish) the main question is where's an admin when the fuck you need one Gamebuddy GameBuddy: If my memory serves me, they are most likely drawing breasts in some shape or form. Ha, ha! Form. Rock The Jake In the General Chatter area, Jake had fallen asleep at a topic. He began to roll until he fell into the "Cartoons" area of the forums. "Oww.... how the heck did I get here.... Oh, cool, I needed to come here anyway." He walked into the thread for the official re-dub of the Sonic Movie. "Alright, I need to make a response with my script... I need something to write with..." Jake took out the "C" in his username, bent it into a Boomerang, and threw it at his icon for Adobe Illustrator. By the time the Boomerang got back, the program was ready. He threw it again at the pen tool to collect it. He threw it once more to make Firefox reappear. "Ah, that's always a weird experience..." He bent the "C" back into chape and put it back to it's natural area. "There we go... now to write.." Little did Jake know there were terrible things going on above him... Category:Transcript